In the field of optics, there are various types of lenses which are commonly used independently from one another, each serving a distinct purpose and having a differing function. For example, total internal reflection (“TIR”) lenses are often used for illumination or display by light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) in light fixtures. Total internal reflection occurs when a light wave strikes the interface between two media that have different refractive indices at an angle that is so great that light cannot pass through the interface but is entirely reflected. TIR lenses can be conical in shape and provide rotational symmetry which provides desired intensity of light at different angles. A Fresnel lens is often used in focusing and imaging applications. It has a large aperture and short focal length, and is made up of a set of concentric, micro-grooved sections which provide collimated light rays which preferably do not diverge in distance. A micro lens is a negative-focal-length micro-structured flat lens. It is mainly used for widening a collimated beam while preserving or improving on the beam uniformity. It has been widely used in linear general lighting. These types of lenses serve vastly different functions and thus have not previously been combined into a single optical system for use in conjunction with one another.